


This was made for talking

by Theozzzdorezzz



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theozzzdorezzz/pseuds/Theozzzdorezzz





	This was made for talking

Go awayyyyyy not you Zaravan


End file.
